


Oublie-moi !

by Beendy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Je pars pour mon bien, M/M, OS cours, Separation, lettre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beendy/pseuds/Beendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pensait retrouver son amant, en arrivant... mais... celui-ci en a décider autrement pour son bien...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oublie-moi !

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une réecriture d'un de mes anciens OS enfin, c'était juste un autre couple mais, comme j'aime beaucoup ce texte le voilà en Larry.  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture

 

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années remit son manteau et ses cheveux en place avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement face à lui. Un sourire énorme prit place sur ses lèvres à sa première inspiration, son odeur, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette odeur, presque autant que le propriétaire. Il s'avança tranquillement dans l'entrée avant de rejoindre le salon, l'appartement semblait calme, comme si la personne y habitant d'habitude n'était pas là ou alors profondément endormie.  
   
Il sourit à l'idée que son amant soit dans la chambre à l'attendre. Il retira donc rapidement son manteau, son écharpe et ses chaussures avant de poser ses clefs sur la table du salon et de longer le petit couloir. Regardant rapidement dans la salle de bain, il poursuivit et se stoppa devant la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée avant de la baisser doucement, il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement avant de rentrer complètement.  
   
Son sourire disparut à la vue du lit totalement vide et parfaitement fait. Il tiqua à la vue d'un bout de papier blanc et d'un trousseau de clefs qui ressemblaient beaucoup à celui de son amant. Il s'approcha faiblement sachant déjà ce que cela voulait dire mais, ne voulant pas y croire il s'empara de la lettre. Il la regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de s'asseoir sur le lit tristement vide. Ouvrant fébrilement l'enveloppe il reconnu immédiatement son écriture, celle qu'il aimait tant.

 

_Harry,_

_Tu dois sûrement te demander où je me trouve et pourquoi je t'ai écrit cette lettre. Rassure-toi tu le sauras bien assez tôt et je pense que tu te doute de ce que je vais y écrire. Si je t'écris c'est tout simplement parce que face à toi je suis faible, en fait non, je suis amoureux, peut-être un peu trop._

_Deux ans que l'on s'aime en cachette, deux ans que tu dis que tu vas la quitter pour au final me dire que ce n'est pas le bon moment, que tu n'as pas le courage ou que tu ne peux pas à cause des enfants. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas évident, que tu ne veuille pas briser ta famille, que tu souhaites le bonheur de tes deux enfants. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu reste avec elle, tu ne l'aimes plus, c'est moi que tu aimes, j'en ai eu la preuve ces deux dernières années. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ton bonheur à toi, à nous ?_

_J'ai espéré tellement de fois qu'en arrivant un soir tu me dises qu'enfin tu l'as quitté, que tu aies enfin eut le courage de lui dire ce que tu ressentais. J'ai fini par arrêter d'espérer malheureusement il y a de ça un mois. Je pensais que tu finirais par me dire la vérité, que tu arrêterais de me mentir. Au lieu de ça tu as affirmé le contraire plusieurs fois me brisant le cœur un peu plus chaque jour._

_Je t'aime Harry à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer mais, je ne peux plus, je veux plus. Ce n'est pas une vie, vivre dans le mensonge, mentir à ma famille, mes amis leur faire croire que je suis célibataire depuis deux ans. Eux qui me harcèlent pratiquement à chaque repas de famille pour savoir quand je vais leur présenter l'homme de ma vie. Mais voilà, je me vois mal leur dire, « bah en fait j'ai un copain mais, il y a juste un petit problème, il est marié et papa de deux adorables enfants. Je ne suis en fait que son amant et ce, depuis deux ans. »_

_Je n'imagine même pas leurs réactions et toi, tu as essayé d'imaginer sa réaction à elle, si elle finissait par l'apprendre. Ça fait deux ans, deux putains d'années que je passe des nuits entières à te faire l'amour dans son dos. Qu'elle apprenne que son mari la trompe avec un autre homme. Personne ne supporterait ça, que ce soit un homme ou une femme d'ailleurs mais, si tu l'aimais un minimum comme tu le disais, tu l'aurais fait, tu aurais rompu avec elle. On n'aurait pas eu à se cacher, tu n'aurais pas flippé au moindre baisser mouillé, de peur que je te fasse un suçon, tu n'aurais pas eu à lui mentir sur tes soi-disant déplacements, réunions, ou horaires décalées._

_Tu sais, j'ai même douté de tes sentiments à mon égard mais, j'ai senti ta sincérité dans tes « je t'aime », tes gestes et tes regards. Remarque je me trompe peut-être, l'amour est aveugle dit-on, bien que pour nous je pense que ce dicton est faux. Je crois en nous enfin, croyais._

_Ce fameux samedi où j'ai arrêté de croire, non pas en tes sentiments mais, à ta volonté de la quitter un jour._

_Je l'ai croisé en ville ce fameux samedi avec tes deux enfants, une belle petite famille qui va même s'agrandir. J'ai entendu sa conversation avec sa sœur, j'étais assis à la table juste à côté au restaurant malheureusement pour toi. Elle est enceinte de quatre mois et le papa est très heureux de cette nouvelle à ce qu'elle a dit. Tu vas être papa une troisième fois, toutes mes félicitations. Je pense avoir compris que tu ne la quitterais définitivement pas, que pour toi, la famille et les apparences sont plus importantes que ton bonheur affectif._

_J'ai donc décidé de réagir à ta place, tu ne feras rien de ton côté à part me détruire un peu plus chaque jour. Si je ne pars pas je suis fini, cette histoire est en train de me ronger de l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas finir comme ces gens qui restent dans l'ombre toute leur vie, une vie d'amant, une vie secrète. Je ne le supporterais plus._

_Je suis parti ce matin, Zayn m'a aidé à prendre toutes mes affaires, ne lui demande pas où je suis. Laisse-moi t'oublier, recommencer une vie. Ça va être dur, terriblement dur mais, il le faut. J'ai laissé les clefs de l'appartement sur l'enveloppe, tu auras juste à les glisser dans la boite aux lettres quand tu partiras. Je te laisse refermer ces deux années..._

_Je t'aime..._   
  
_Louis_

 

  
Une larme tomba sur le papier noirci, avant que l'homme n'essuie rapidement d'un coup de main les autres qui suivirent. Il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il finirait par partir, seulement il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui, il venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie. Pourquoi lui avoir menti à ce propos et fait espérer pendant des mois. Il l'aimait, plus que tout mais, ne pouvait tout simplement pas quitter sa femme. C'est bête, il le savait mais, ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas briser sa famille et obliger ses enfants à vivre une semaine sur deux chez son ex-femme ou lui. Il ne pouvait pas.  
   
Il replia la lettre avant de la remettre dans l'enveloppe puis, il attrapa le trousseau de clefs avant de le fixer évasivement. Ils avaient passés de très bons moments dans cet appartement comme de moins bons. Disputes, rigolades, claquages de portes, réconciliations, complicité, ... Tant de souvenirs qu'il garderait précieusement dans un coin de sa tête, vu que malheureusement il n'y en aura plus de nouveaux.  
   
Peut-être qu'un jour il aurait le courage de la quitter, peut-être pensa-t-il tristement avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller de son désormais, ex-amant.

  


 

FIN


End file.
